Ring of Fire
by Archer of the Titan
Summary: This is a one-shot with Robin and Star pairing. Robin ask Star a question and what is her answer. R


The Ring of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan or " The Ring of Fire"

A teenager girl sat in the edge of the magnificent tower. It was a beautiful night as the moon was high and stars start to lit up one by one. Some were big some were not, some were bright, others were dull, which make the sky so beautiful. She sighed at the beauty of the sky..

" Hey Starfire" said a masked boy as he walk toward Star. Starfire turned her head and blushed slightly "Oh hello friend Robin, what are you doing up on the roof?" "I usually look at the stars, don't mind if I join you?" he asked. Star shook her head and started to watch the star, Robin joined her.

_Love Is A Burning Thing  
And It Makes A Fiery Ring  
Bound By Wild Desire  
I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire_

As they looked upon the sky, Robin moved closer to Star and asked with hesitation "Hey Star, did you ever had this burning feeling in your sometime... like when you meet someone your heart burn?"

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher_

"I do not know, Robin." replied Starfire, Robin look disappointed "Are you sure Starfire?"

Star turn her head back to the stars, Robin took that as a no and was heartbroken, he headed to the stairs, to his room.

_And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire_

Starfire thought about Robin's question and then start to think the time with Robin. Did she had this burning feeling?

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher

**"Robin, are you not need of assistance?" asked Starfire as she looked Robin trying to open a pickle jar. "Yeah Starfire" said Robin as he passed the jar to Starfire. Starfire opened it in one twist. Robin then asked about her alien strengths, they sat in the booth table, they started a conversation and at the end Robin hand was on Starfire's. They both blushed, and then they**

**both went their separate ways, to do their daily things.**

_And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire_

**It was a dance after Killer Moth arrest and Kitten as well. Robin placed his hand on Starfire's hip and they started to dance slowly. "Excuse me friend Robin, for I had never danced earth's dance before." Starfire said embarrassed. "You're doing fine" he replied and they continued their dance.**

_The Taste Of Love Is Sweet  
When Hearts Like Ours Meet  
I Fell For You Like A Child  
Oh, But The Fire Went Wild_

**"Robin you are my best friend, and I cannot live where we must fight. If you were truly evil then do what you must." said Starfire in a stern voice. She looked at Robin, who lowered his arm and said "Starfire I- "Then she felt sick, and she collapsed and the last thing she saw was Robin's face with regrets and sorrow and he said "I'm sorry." When she woke up she saw the others but no Robin. "He is not evil.."  
**  
_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher_

Star then realized that she did have these burning feeling for him. She stood up and went down to Robin's room, she knocked silently and the door was opened.

_And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire_

Robin was sitting on his bed, with some tears in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly.

"Star, what do you need?" asked Robin. "I have your answer to your question Robin and yes." Starfire said simple. He looked up and smiled "Starfire I love you" Starfire smiled back "I love you too Robin."

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher_

Robin jumped out of his bed and ran to her and he put his arm on her waist. Star put her arm around Robin's neck and they inch closer and they kissed, they kissed their first kiss.  
  
_And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of FireThe Ring Of Fire_

They kissed for a long time and as they pulled away Starfire said "I felt as I had gone on fire, Robin." "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Star replied "No Robin, it's indeed a good thing."

_And It Burns, Burns, Burns_

_The Ring Of Fire_

And they kissed once more, for they were a couple who went down the ring of fire. The ring of fire that starts it all

_The Ring Of Fire_

* * *

My first song fic and one shot fic. I'm not that good at it.. So no flame. 

Archer of the Titan

( Anyone want to be a staff for the Earth and Star Fic. It's for Robin

And Starfire fic. )


End file.
